Satan fête Noël
by Shekil-kun
Summary: Quoi de mieux que le maître des enfers qui fête la naissance du christ? Une petite sharo bien sage, un oncle saoulard, une démone à tout casser et deux hommes qui ne souhaitent que finir cette soiré par une aventure au lit... Yaoi ShivaXSatan


**Titre** : Satan fête noël

**Auteur** :Shekil-kun

**Série **: Devil Devil, de Yuki Miyoshi.

**Pairing **: Shiva et Satan

**Genre** : C'est du lemon, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Hihihi.

**Warning** : Homophobes, passez. C'est pas pour vous ce qui suit… j'en avertit puisque c'est une relation homosexuel.

**note** Attention! Beaucoup de fautes! Désolé! Ma troisième fic de Devil Devil! Le manga que je connais par coeur! Hé oui! Mais quand même, je DÉTESTE Sword! J'ai le même caractère que Shekil, par contre! hihi. Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

**Satan fête noël **

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, assit près du sapin. La petite Sharo, à peine âgé de trois ans, déballait avec impatience son cadeau : une paire de lunette fumée. Gracieuseté de son père, Satan puisque la petite maîtrisait encore mal son œil démoniaque et qu'elle pouvait parfois s'avérer un vrai danger public.

Pour Vishnu Garland, qui prenait mal le fait que le maître des enfers fêtait la fête du seigneur, accepta avec joie le cadeau que lui tendait le grand maître. Le papier vola plus loin puis une belle grosse bouteille de whisky apparut entre les mains du démon. Ce dernier avait la descente facile, ce n'était donc pas un problème pour son frère Shiva et son meilleur ami de se débarrasser de lui.

En effet, la bouteille fut vide en moins de deux et le démon ronflait tel un monstre mécanique sur le canapé, la petite Sharo endormit dans ses bras. Satan n'aimait pas vraiment ça : laisser sa petite fille entre les mains d'un saoulard mais il fut bien obliger, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment tant attendu.

C'était maintenant le tour de Shiva. Le grand démon le fit monter à l'étage, dans la chambre. Comme au naturel, Satan enlaça son ami et amant pour entamer un long et langoureux baiser, se grognant quelques petits compliments et quelques petits « Je t'aime » au passage…

L'habit assez ridicule de Père noël que portait Satan valsa plus loin sur le sol. Ils s'étalèrent tout deux, côte à côte et bientôt ce fut les vêtements de monsieur Garland qui se perdit dans les draps.

Le maître des démons glissa lentement tel un serpent sur le corps en sueur de son amoureux, croisant son intimité qu'il lécha volontiers. Ses lèvres rejoignirent rapidement celle de Shiva puis elles se frôlèrent, se collèrent. Sentant un intrus flatter son entrejambe, Shiva Garland gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de son amoureux. Les « intrus » glissèrent avec la courbe puis flattèrent gentiment les fesses musclées qui s'offraient. Un doigt entra dans l'intérieur du démon qui gémit de plus bel puis un second vint le rejoindre.

Ils allaient enfin atteindre le but final : la jouissance, lorsque la porte se fracassa violemment. Une petite démone entra alors dans la pièce, les cheveux en broussaille et le visage barbouillé par la fatigue et la colère. À peine avait-elle dix ans que sa poitrine lui en donnait trente! Son vocabulaire aussi d'ailleurs… Qui plus est, la petite Garvera s'avança près du lit :

« Non mais vous avez pas un peu fini de faire du bruit?? J'essais de dormir, moi! Votre lit craque, c'est tannant. »

La jeune démone les regarda encore un instant avant de repartir d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Le moment gâché, les deux démons de rhabillèrent puis redescendirent où déjà le chaos régnait. Vishnu ayant plus de whisky en redemandait puis, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la petite Sharo, pleurant à chaude larme puisqu'elle venait de perdre ses lunettes fumées.

Satan calma sa petite fille adorée, Shiva frappa son frère pour le résonner puis ils éteignirent les lumières.

Le maître des enfers enlaça son Apollon puis mordilla sensuellement la petite oreilles pointu qui s'offrait à lui. Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, se couchèrent dans le lit qu'ils auraient souillé de leur ''trop plein d'affection '' puis les deux hommes s'endormirent tranquillement.

« -Je me reprendrai. susurra Satan à son bien-aimé.

-J'espère bien!

-Merry Christmas, Shiva-kun… »


End file.
